BLEACH: Right To Bear Arms
by ElementalDrake
Summary: Mashiro has always carried a lot of fascination for Kensei; to her he was her GOD. As of late, she meets a companion who reminds her so much of herself, and her life. Tension starts to grow between these two..could the problem be the constant neglect? M!


_**BLEACH: Right To Bear Arms**_

_Chapter 1: Bliss_

* * *

><p>Ever had one of those days were the sun shines warmly, the wind softly blowing your way, watching the one you love sleep soundly? Well I'm having a day exactly like that.<p>

I carefully caress his built frame with my chocolate hues, watching as his chest rise and fall in a slow but peaceful pace. It was a rare sight to see; never have I seen the big dummy sleep when everyone else is awake. He is always the last to sleep, but the first to be up..

How does he do it?

"Kensei-sama…" I softly whispered right into his ear, earning a light groan

"Dummy, wake up" I coed in his ear, only to receive the same response, but more dragged out.

"Pretty.." was that the word? Hard to put my finger on it but looking down at such a grumpy giant, sleeping so peacefully…he looked nice, he looked almost beautiful with such a calm look as the one he is wearing right now.

"What is it…what is it that you are dreaming of?"

How I would love to just be able to know the thoughts and ideas that flowed through his brain, and sometimes I wish that he knew what flowed through mine. We do have this unbreakable bond; one so strong that I don't think we could live without one another in some strange way. I lift my orange gloved hand near his hair, daring myself to touch, but at the same time scared…scared for him to wake up and yell at me, be angry at me for not waking him up or staring at him and even worse.. he would most likely interrogate me.

"Kensei…can I touch your hair?" I softly whispered to him, only to get his slight movement in response. I bit my bottom lip, knowing what I was about to do I quickly thought of a lot of ridiculous excuses before slowly removing my right glove before I hovered my palm over his head.

I'm going to do it. I never really felt his hair without gloves, so to be able to with my skin…gives me the thrill and excitement all at once. Softly I let my fingers touch the tips, feeling the soft silky gray hairs tickle me. It gave me happiness, it brought me warmth inside..

It made me smile.

"K!-" I couldn't raise my voice, that would make it worse, or even speak! But…false alarm, the big man only stirred his head. Coincidentally he rubbed his head into my palm.

What should I be feeling? I know how I feel; I've been keeping it inside for years on end. So, what am I doing? Why now? Is it because I finally get to see such a strong man slumber? Because he is in such a vulnerable state?

_This is getting dangerous. _

Slowly I pulled my hand away, looking at my palm and for some reason…it looked so foreign to me. I should head back with the others, they just wanted me to check up on him anyways and if they get suspicious I don't know what I'd do, not now.

I walked carefully down the long latter, which eventually got me to the main floor where everyone- or almost everyone was sitting together doing their own thing.

"He's asleep so take me for Ice cream~!" I gave them my usual high-pitched voice as my body made contact with Hatchi, giving him a soft, playful smile.

"Ah, I see. Why don't you get Lisa-chan to take you? I'm not much of an outdoors person, sorry" the big man spoke calmly.

"Awwww!" I pouted loudly, making my usual kid scene.

"No. I'm busy looking at stuff.." quickly my eyes set upon a thin tall woman, laying down as she looked into a magazine she had. Making my way over I sneakily took a peek before getting caught. "Mashiro! Get your own and plus…don't think Kensei would appreciate it if I introduced you to stuff like this."

Always like this? Most of the time. Pouting my way to the couch I took a seat next to Shinji, only to have the weirdo stare at me, and so I decided for some amusement, I'll do it back.

"…." He blinked.

"…" I blinked.

"…." He shut his lips over his big teeth.

".." I made my puffy face.

"….." He gawked at me.

"Heyyyy stop staring at me pervert!" I childishly yelled before taking one of the couch pillows and whacking him in the face with it. "W-What the hell? Wasn't even doing anything!" He rubbed his face as he backed off the couch, looking at me as if I was like a wild animal.

"Sorryyyy…I'm bored!" I simply pounced to the spot he use to be in, leaning over the arm rest as I glared at him. "Go out and look for something, or get us food, think it's your turn anyways."

"I always go with Kensei!" I threw my fists in the air.

"It won't kill you to leave without him just this once, take Hiyori with you" His arms folded across his chest, staring at me as if he was irritated.

"I don't go with demons" I simply stated. Putting him into a laughing fit at such a comment coming from me.

Everyone expects little from me, yet so much at the same time. I feel as if I have to show them I mean business just to get their full attention..

"Ahahah..Eh? Mashiro?" a faint voice I heard from afar, but at this point I didn't care. I jolted to the latter to get back to the one person I trusted, the one person I truly cared about.

As my hues set upon the big figure once more I felt more at peace, calmer to be exact.

"Kensei-samaaa…their being so mean to me.." Softly I whispered as if it wasn't meant for anyone to hear. Approaching him once more I stared down at him, getting an adrenaline rush through my body as dangerous thoughts ran through my head.

Why must you be so tempting?

Again I ungloved my left this time, slowly running a finger down his temple to his jaw, hypnotized by his looks. If I can stay up every night just to watch him as I am now then I would, funny part is…what's stopping me? To watch Kensei sleep so peacefully is worth staying up for, to see him have a look other than anger or irritation, that is what I truly want.

Why are you doing this? I need to stop…

But I couldn't, my eyes set upon one of the most dangerous places, and I knew this would change so much if he awoke…but his lips looked too nice to pass up.

My hand slowly drew nearer, pointing one finger out to lightly feel his lips; smooth and manly, which was what I dreamed they would be like.

I leaned down closer, feeling my breath lightly pat against his lips, which were daring me to touch them..But then a thought shot through my mind that immediately got me out of that trance. Quickly I pulled away, staying at a far distance as my face fell…

Why would he want me?

What right do I have to take something like a first kiss away?

Then again..what gives me the right to say it was his first kiss? It's hard to swallow any facts of Kensei-sama doing anything so lovey-dovey like that.

I was a horrible person…I felt dirty, I felt like scum to even THINK about doing that to the man who would risk his life for mine any day of the week and lecture me later.

"I'm sorry Kensei…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" The light words quickly dissipated into the thin air. And if my mood couldn't get any worse…the man awoke.

"Eh? Goddammit again I fell asleep.." A rough groggy voice broke through the dark atmosphere. His muscular arm rose to ruffle his hair, then chocolate eyes quickly set upon my small, filthy, scummy figure.

"M-Mashiro" Slight shock was visible in his voice as he straightened himself up. He seemed a little embarrassed, but his voice roared up again. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long at all. Just came" I lied like a poker player

"Eh? What you doing just standing there then" He placed an irritating face on, ruining such use that can be turned into something more.

"Well I just came stuuuuuupiiiddd! Course I'm going to pause if your asleep Duuummyyyy" My voice rang in a childish manner, making the man shoot up in annoyance and anger. "Damn it shut the hell up Mashiro I'm not stupid! God…what the hell's been going on." His blank expression quickly set in, his chocolate hues met mine in some strange manner. They felt different, but it didn't feel like the good kind either.

"Everyone is just lying around as usual. Strawberry hasn't stepped by yet! I'm thinking of stopping by later, maybe when he's asleep so I can sneak up to him and make him wet his pants! Haha!" I playfully stuck my tongue out, gawking at him in a manner that would creep him out a slight bit. A rough sigh broke the air finally; only to be followed with a head scratch and another weird look…it didn't make me feel comfortable at all.

"Mashiro. Let's go." Was all the man said before heading straight down with the others, and me following right behind him like how I always do, like how I have been for years on end.

Coming down the stairs I saw all of a sudden everyone was busy doing something! It made me a little ticked, but I think that is normal.

"Ehhh? What's everyone doing now…" my bored yell roamed throughout the room, getting everyone's attention for a few seconds. "We're just getting ready for a little training~" Shinji came by his side all of a sudden, giving him the creeper smile that I thought he needed to get rid of immediately…but sadly never has.

"Tch. Finally you guys get off your lazy butts and do something." His arms folded across his buff, muscular chest. "Hey! We're trying rough neck! And while you're finally up how about you go get us some damn food we're starving!" Hiyori appeared out of nowhere as well, giving him the stink face. Even though I just think that's how she normally looks….HAHA!

"Don't be so fired up Hiyori Kensei-dummy is just saying!" I butt-in to make my come in.

"Mashiro it's fine. Whatever I'll go" "AND bring Mashiro." Lisa came to butt-in from her weird book of secret wonders. "What? Why!" "Because." She blankly said.

The two had a staring contest for what seemed like minutes before he broke contact, making a grumbling noise and a grab of my arm to follow suit. "We'll be back soon!" he yelled as he pulled on me until we vanished out of our home.

Kensei looked stressed, which is normal but I seems to be the only one to notice just how much more stressed he seems to be more than usual. "Kenseii~" My voice lightly rang, and he quietly continued to walk upon the streets where people started to stare at us…it made me a bit angry.

People seemed to not like the fact that he was so insanely tall! An so muscular and with white hair. Then people started to stared at me more than him because I had limey hair…I hated the way people looked at me, always have, never really showed it. I lightly pouted my lips and showed my face to everyone who gawked at me; it was only right to do it back. "Arf!" a small squeaky voice rang through my ears as my chocolate eyes gazed down below me, instantly giving it my full attention.

"Awww! Kenny-kun it's a puppy!" the cute thing was all black with white paws as if they were its socks, and the right eye was covered in a white circle. The thing looked very different, and unique. The pup seemed like a stray; like a beautifully made unique person being out casted and unwanted…

_The puppy reminded me a lot of myself actually…_

"Mashiro! Keep up small cakes, don't get left behind." My eyes drew up to the taller vizard who slowly started to walk away coolly. "Waaaiiit! I'm bringing Mashin!" "eh?" I ran quickly to catch up with the older man with the small pup close to my heart, as I watched Kensei-kun stare at the random pickup of my new creature that I deeply wanted to keep.

"We are soo not coming that thing…too much of a responsibility" He simply stated before turning around to continue walking towards our destination.

"I'm keeping him! He looks lonely and he's TOO CUTE!" the puppy barked in response to my comment, as the man sighed to both of us.

"I'll keep you safe Mashin…you're with me now"

"Arf!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it!<strong>

**Chapter 1 done? I just get so many ideas that it distracts me from my main . Soo sorry about that guys. Not sure if this should be a one-shot or not but it works! Thanks for reading.~**

**-Q.S.O  
><strong>


End file.
